


How the Arches Tumble

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Relationship(s), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you… be opposed to something new?”<br/>“Doubt it,” Levi says, kissing down Erwin’s earlobe.   “What?”<br/>“Would you put your hand in me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Arches Tumble

The door is open just a crack, the soft yellow light swelling and waning over the rocky floor of corridor as Levi slips inside.  Erwin is at his desk, gliding his pen across the tail-end of a long letter.  He looks up when the door clicks shut and sets his pen down in the inkwell.

“You’re early,” he says, his tone entirely too relaxed to harbor any real irritation. 

Levi slips behind him and drapes his arms over his thick chest.  "Whatever."  

Erwin laughs quietly and leans into Levi's embrace.  

Levi presses his lips to Erwin's neck.  He smells his cologne, rich and woody, strongest behind his ears.  Thank _God_  Erwin only wears it when they’re being intimate; just the smell of it mingling with Erwin’s skin has Levi’s heart racing.  He slips a hand down and begins to unbutton Erwin’s top, feeling the soft, warm flesh of his collarbone against his fingertips.

“Did you lock the door?” Erwin asks.

“Of course.” 

“Good.  Would you... be opposed to something new?”

“Doubt it,” Levi says, kissing down Erwin’s earlobe.   “What?”

 “Would you put your hand in me?”

 “Right now?”  Erwin has never been so hasty, to ask such a thing when they’re both fully clothed.

“No, no.”

 “Don’t we already do that?”

“Your entire hand.”

“My en- that’s impossible.”

“It’s not.”

“You done it before?”

“…Yes.”

Levi would like to ask when, with who, but the look on Erwin’s face tells him it’s best left unsaid for now.

“Well.  If you want.”

“I do,” Erwin says, a little too eagerly.

“Filthy man," Levi whispers into Erwin's ear, eliciting the most delectable little moan from his lips.  "You were imagining it since you asked me over, weren’t you?” he whispers, knowing Erwin would never admit it. 

 “Let’s get started,” he says, perfectly enough response in itself. 

They stumble into bed, Erwin pulling Levi down beside him to kiss him deeply.  Levi runs his hand down Erwin’s chest and into his pants, thinking to tease him through his briefs, and is met immediately with his thick bush of hair.  Had he been without underwear all day?  He’s so wet, Levi can feel the slickness at the top of his labia, his pants must be damp with it.  He runs his fingertips gently over the folds, the way Erwin’s shown him he likes it, until Erwin pushes him away to pull his pants off.  

Levi makes quick work of his own clothes.  Neither of them like to be undressed alone, and everything is more intense with the touch of skin.  When Levi sits back in Erwin’s lap, he can feel the heat of their bodies at every point they touch, the coarse hairs between his legs rubbing against the back of his thighs.  Erwin kisses him and runs those big palms over his sides, and gasps into Levi’s mouth when Levi does the same to him.

Not breaking the kiss, Erwin grabs the bottle of lubricant he keeps hidden in his bookshelf and presses it in Levi’s hand.  He doesn’t have to elaborate. 

Levi applies some to his fingers, slicking them together to warm the gel, and scoots back just enough that he can reach between Erwin’s legs.  Two slip inside easily.  Erwin gasps and Levi feels the burning silk him tighten around him.

“How should I do this?”

“Slowly.”

 “Okay.” 

Levi kisses down to his collarbone, moving his fingers minutely inside.  Just teasing, nothing more just yet.  He trails his kisses lower, slowly.  Slow was something Erwin taught him- savoring the hunger, making it last, taking the time to taste and feel.  They still fucked sometimes, frantic and fast and furious; more often it was this. 

He moves his fingers gently as he kisses Erwin’s sharp collarbone, sucking a little mark into that spot at the crook of his shoulder that always makes him gasp.  He kisses down to his chest, thumbing at one of his nipples and taking the other between his teeth.  Levi slips a hand between his own legs, working himself slowly to relieve the pressure.

“Levi.”  Levi stops and looks up, seeing Erwin’s gaze flickering between his eyes and his hand on his cock.  “Would you like to take care of that before we continue?” 

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“Can I ride your face?”

Erwin grins and lays back.  “Give me the lube.”

Levi gives it to him and climbs up, resting on his shoulders.  He hears Erwin fuddling with the lube behind his back.  Levi steadies the base so he can guide himself to Erwin’s full lips, relishing the soft feeling of them against him until Erwin opens up.  His fingers trail down Levi’s crack and Levi pushes in, slowly, feeding it in inch by inch.  Erwin’s cheeks are hot pink and his eyes are glazed.  Levi groans and rocks in, letting his head roll back and his face draw up with pleasure. 

He feels Erwin moan softly around him just as his fingertip breaches his rim.  He’s so good, following Levi’s hips with his hands to keep his fingers as still as possible until he gets used to it, until he can work it in to the next knuckle and start searching out his prostate.  It doesn’t take long, it never takes long, and as soon as Levi shakes and groans with the feeling Erwin starts sucking harder around him and rubbing firm little circles over the gland that have Levi’s eyes crossed in pleasure.  He even forgets to move until he feels Erwin’s other hand on his hip, rocking him back and forth.

Erwin’s bangs have gotten messy and Levi pushes them out of his face.  Erwin looks up at him- face flushed, eyes sharp and hungry- and Levi feels the pressure building up rapidly past the brink.  He moves faster and Erwin takes it eagerly, opening up his jaw and throat for him.  He warns Erwin that he’s going to come and Erwin’s hand tightens around his hip and he nods, ever so minutely, and looks up at Levi again.  Levi buries himself just deep enough that his mess will go right down Erwin’s throat and lets the feeling ride through him, twitching to get little bursts of stimulation and he feel Erwin moan with him.

He pulls out, panting, leaving a thin, clear trail between his cock and Erwin’s lips.  Erwin pulls his finger out and rubs his other hand over Levi’s hip, and it’s so tender and soft that Levi lingers there for a few moments too long.

“Can you… get off, please,” Erwin says, breathlessly, and Levi realizes he’s half-sitting on the top of his chest.  He sits up and rolls to the side.

“Sorry.”

“It’s nothing,” Erwin says.  He glances at Levi’s lips and leans forward, and Levi is all too happy to kiss him back.

Erwin reaches forward, then pauses. He breaks the kiss.

“I’ll be right back,” he says, getting up.  Levi can hear the wetness between his legs with every step he takes, then a gentle pour of water into his little brass basin and the slick sound of soap.  He knows how much it bothers Levi to do anything with shitty hands.

Levi looks over his shoulder when he starts to hear the rinse.  The light of the lamp flickers, sending waves of shadow across his skin, catching in the crevices of sharply defined muscles.  Brightness reflects at his mid-thigh, and a thin trail of wet gets lost in the thick hair past his knee.

 “You’re staring,” Erwin says, setting the bowl down against the desk.

“Get back here.”  Levi’s voice comes out darker than he’d planned.

Erwin swallows.  He gets back on the bed and Levi gets between his legs, spreading them.  Their eyes catch and Levi holds his gaze as he licks that trail on his leg, slowly laving his tongue up the salty skin.  Erwin’s breaths get faster the closer he gets to his sex, but Levi takes his time to clean up every drop on the inside of his thighs.  Erwin is trembling by the time Levi reaches the meet of his thigh, his hips nearly undulating, but he doesn’t beg for more, faster, please.

He loves the burn.

Levi’s heartbeat picks up in anticipation when he’s done teasing him, when Erwin’s ready for Levi to taste him where he wants it.  Levi grabs Erwin’s thighs with his hands and Erwin moans, before his lips even meet the engorged flesh.

Levi licks up him slowly, and Erwin shatters.

His hand grips at Levi’s hair and he gasps deeply, his back arching slightly off the bed.  Levi looks up and Erwin’s head is thrown back in pleasure, his other hand kneading at a nipple.  Levi circles his tongue around his swollen bud and dips back down between his legs, where his pre is sharpest.  It’s dripping down to his ass now.  Levi won’t tease him with any more cleaning, not until he’s come at least once.

“Yes, Levi, _God-_ _more,_ ” Erwin finally allows himself to moan.

Levi lets go of one thigh and licks back up, zigzagging across his slit, up to his clit.  He slips two fingers in as he licks at his head.  Erwin’s legs open farther and he calls Levi’s name again, pulling his hair, and Levi looks up into his desperate, glazed eyes.  Levi starts moving, shaking at the wrist, and Erwin’s eyes go unfocused as he moans. His torso is shaking from the effort to keep looking at him.  

“That, yes, _Levi_ -“

Levi crooks his fingers and quickly finds that spongy gland, and Erwin’s eyes roll back and lets out that tremulous whimper that tells Levi he’s close.  And sure enough, it feels like seconds before Erwin is grinding against Levi’s face and begging him to keep that up, he’s going to come if Levi keeps it up, _please, yes, like that_.

His face twists up like agony as he arches off the bed, his hips stilling as he spasms.  It never gets any less amazing, any less breathtaking to see him like this.

He falls back limply, a lazy smile creeping across his face, and pushes Levi’s hair out of his face.

“That was incredible.”

Levi pulls away gently and plants his hand over Erwin’s sex, how he’d told Levi it feels good after.

“Do you still want…?”

“Yes.”

Erwin nudges the lube across the bed and Levi opens it.  His fingertips are a bit pruned, but he doesn’t comment on it.  It doesn’t matter.  Erwin holds his legs open with his thighs, looking down at Levi expectantly.

Slowly, he’d said.  Levi slides his two fingers back inside.  He’s so wet and relaxed, a third finger slips inside with almost no resistance.  Levi opens and wiggles them to further loosen the stubborn muscle.  Though his hands are on the small side, it seems impossible that the entire thing could fit.

 But, he trusts Erwin.  If he said it could happen, it could damn well happen.

“Is this fine?”

“Yes.  You can add another,” Erwin responds, still a little breathless from before.

Levi works his pinky in, pouring more lube over his hand.  With every movement, the wet puddle beneath Erwin’s hips gets a little deeper, and his breaths more expectant as Levi massages the muscles lax.  His rich, relaxed baritone, encouraging Levi on, betrays no discomfort.

It’s working.  Every slow push between the rubs make it just a bit deeper, every extra drizzle of wet makes the slide that much easier.

“Now,” Erwin starts, and Levi already feels electric anxiety buzzing in his chest, “push, slowly.”

Levi nods and puts a bit more muscle into his movements.  He tells himself he has no right to be this nervous, Erwin asked for this and he’s more than eager to share whatever pleasure he can with him.  He looks up at Erwin- his faint flush blooming all the way down to his big, heaving chest, his fingers between his teeth.

 “Don’t hold back, love,” Levi tells him.  Erwin’s hips quake and he nods, bringing his hand down to grip the sheets instead.  Tiny, excited noises start to escape his lips, and Levi feels him starting to relax.  He presses a soft kiss to his swollen clit, sucking ever-so-softly on it.  Erwin moans and scratches softly at Levi’s scalp.

Levi licks it as he works his hand in, and then something just _gives_ , the widest part of Levi’s knuckles breaching past the tightest ring.

 Erwin cries like in pain and stills, and Levi watches with wonder as the rest of his hand is sucked in.  He’s hot, burning and throbbing and _so wet_ against his hand. 

“Does it hurt?”

Erwin gasps and looks down at him, his expression frantic.  “Oh, _God_ , Levi.”

That… wasn’t a no.

“Should I stop?”

“No, no, don’t, no.”

Levi tries to keep himself as still as possible, barely breathing, not allowing himself to consider his own frantic heartbeat.  He can feel Erwin’s pulse in the stretched, spasming muscles squeezing his hand.  Broken curses stutter out from Erwin’s mouth and he’s shaking, his entire body trembling with every breath. 

Levi moves his fingers minutely, barely, and Erwin shudders violently.  Maintaining eye contact, Levi leans down and presses a tiny kiss to Erwin’s mons, and Erwin makes the most helpless sound Levi’s ever heard and arches back, squeezing Levi’s hand like a vice.  Levi watches him tremble and shake before falling heavily back on the mattress.

“Did you… just…?”

Erwin nods.

“You’re amazing,” Levi says.  Sweet talk never comes easy for him, but Levi can only imagine the intensity of the emotions that must be railing through him for him to react in such a way, and it’s all he can do to try to reassure him through this. 

It’s so much to trust Levi with, to give him these reigns, to encourage him to see him so vulnerable, to _make_ him so vulnerable.  It’s more intense than anything they’ve done.  He feels connected with him nearly spiritually, by something much deeper than their bodies.  He actually wonders if their heartbeats could be in sync.

 “Do you want me to move?” Levi asks.

Erwin gasps and Levi feels it everywhere.

“Come here,” Erwin says brokenly, reaching out for him.  “Please.”

Levi knows it’s irrational, but he feels a twang of guilt at reacting too slowly, making Erwin beg for anything right now.  He maneuvers himself up carefully and as quickly as possible.

 Erwin’s lips are so slack and messy that it’s hardly a kiss, just groaning and gasping at Levi’s mouth.  Levi takes control, gives him what he needs from it.  Looks him right in the eyes, his gorgeous, needy, unfocused eyes, and tries to communicate how much he loves him, how much this means to him, with every meeting of their lips, every nibble and lick. 

“Move it?” Erwin whispers.

Levi nods, his forehead rubbing against Erwin’s, and rocks his fist minutely forward.  Erwin arches forward, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Like that, yes.”

Levi pulses his fist back and forth maybe a millimeter, and every movement has Erwin quaking.  Erwin kisses him desperately and scratches his nails deep into his back.

“Is it good?” Levi asks, stupidly. 

He feels Erwin’s lips curve into a grin and his next moan sounds almost like a laugh.  Yes, of course it feels good, why else would he ask Levi to do it?  Levi’s sure he’d have several snarky comments directed at him if Erwin had any command of his language right now.

Erwin’s moans rise in pitch and Levi knows this part well enough to keep doing _exactly_ what he’s doing.  When Erwin clumsily guides his hand to his chest, Levi knows to rub and pinch his nipple, knows to keep it up when his breaths get all the more frantic, and then Erwin’s arching hard into Levi’s chest, his cunt sucking him in and closing around him even tighter than before, his words caught on Levi’s name and devolving to a wordless, desperate cry as he comes.  Wetness soaks Levi’s hand down to his wrist, that clear, light fluid squirting out of him in tight streams as he shivers and groans for what feels like minutes.  Levi works him through it, kisses his head and murmurs to him, _that’s it, let it out, give it to me, come on, wonderful, keep going._

Erwin pants and his body goes heavy, and Levi wipes a tear from his cheek.  Erwin smiles up at him, then closes his eyes. 

“All done?” Levi whispers.

 Erwin nods. His muscles are still twitching erratically.

Levi removes his hand as slowly as he can, but Erwin still makes a horribly uncomfortable sound after the widest part slips out.  He closes his legs tightly and wraps his arm around Levi’s back, pulling him close.  He kisses Levi deeply for a long time before pulling away, his eyes dreamy and suggesting something Levi doesn’t know he’s seen from him before.  He takes Levi’s wet, sticky hand and kisses it.

“Should we change the sheets?” Erwin asks, scooting a little closer to Levi to move out of the puddle he’d made.

They _would_ have to get up eventually- to turn out the lamp, to wash his hands, to get a fresh set of sheets. 

 “Later,” Levi says, and kisses him again.  


End file.
